An Elysian Tail Rebirth: The Power of Five
by Mage of Hope
Summary: Two years has since since the battle of Warmbloods and Moonbloods, and peace has returned. Miraculously, Dust has woken up to find himself alive and reunited with Fidget and Ahrah. But a new force seemed to be secretly plotting destruction against this world using the five Swords of Elysium. Join Dust and some new allies as they fight the force! Also, Cassius has a little sister?
1. Return of the Dust

**Hope: Alright! Here's my first ever, Dust: An Elysian Tail fanfic! I found the story simply amazing! Too bad it had only a few short chapters, but the creator did an excellent job! Also, the cutscenes were incredible too! Anyways, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Dust: An Elysian Tail. **

* * *

Thunder roared as the pelting rain came down hard that night. The dark sky was filled with gray clouds, booming with lightning, and not a trace of the clear night sky was seen. The heavy wind blew the trees so hard, they look like on the verge of collapsing any second. The grass was drenched with moisture, and there was no one in sight in the deep woods, except for one.

A small, slender figure was running through the trees, dodging every branch in their way as they ran through the tall grass. Another smaller figure seemed to be following the other figure, only it was flying behind the figure.

"Hey, hey! Do you think we'll find some shelter under this storm?" asked the flying figure, its voice being male and cheerful.

The slender figure stopped before giving a quick nod. Then, they pointed to a small cave a bit far away, giving the message that they'll be spending the night there. The flying figure let out a squeal of joy before zooming past the slender figure and heading straight towards the cave.

Just before the figure could follow their fellow flying friend, something stopped them. "Wait, I'm sensing some presences nearby," spoke a new, unfamiliar voice that seemed close to the figure.

"AAAAAHHHH! HELP!" cried out the flying figure's voice from the cave. A few seconds later, the figure arrived inside the dark, damp cave only to find it lit up with torches all around the area, making it easier to see.

In the small cave, there were a few Golems in there, cornering the small flying figure. They seemed armed with weapons and looked ready to strike at the flying figure, who was a bit injured. One of the Golems noticed the figure who had just arrived at the cave, and laughed. "Why, lookie here! Another intruder! How nice!"

"Hey! Don't underestimate that person!" shouted the flying figure, still in the shadows of the Golems. "My friend will kick all of your butts! Serves you right for messing with me!"

"Ha! Wait, this little kid?" questioned another Golem, glaring down at the figure. "Why-AAAAAHHHHH!" The Golem's hard arm was sliced off in a flash by none other than the small figure who's friends with the flying figure.

Soon, the whole cave were full of various screams and rocks crumpling to the ground that dark and stormy night.

* * *

_The next morning... _

"Man! Another storm again! I got my fur all wet thanks to that storm last night!' pouted Fidget.

"I'm sure you fur will dry soon, Fidget," assured Ahrah, floating right next to the talkactive Nimbat.

It had been two years since the battle between Warmbloods and the Moonbloods, and the Moonbloods came out victorious due to the help of Sen-Mithrarin, or in other words, Dust.

Dust was a new being that was still completely Warmblood, but he had two souls inside, a kindhearted soul named Jin, and a murderer named Cassius. Even though the two souls died while fighting each other to the death, they weren't exactly dead, but rather trapped inside of Dust. Still, Dust is still himself.

Unfortunely, during the final battle with the Warmbloods and the Moonbloods, Dust fought against the evil General Gaius, ruler of the Warmbloods. Dust had won the battle, but a volcano had erupted during their battle, and many witnesses saw Dust and Gaius get killed from the massive volcano. There was absolutely no chance of survival for them.

After the battle, there was still Warmbloods, but they all surrendered the second they saw their general get killed. During the two years, the Moonbloods and the Warmbloods have agreed to stop their fighting and live separately from now on, no longer enemies. Soon, peace returned to the world, and people started rebuilding it.

Meanwhile, Fidget has been traveling with Ahrah, one of the five blades of Elysium, anywhere. Even though Dust was gone, Fidget was still guardian of Ahrah, but they traveled without much troubles. One of their reasons for traveling is that they might find Dust someday, or so they hope.

"Are you certain you know the right way, Fidget?" asked Ahrah. Both he and his traveling companion were heading towards the Glade, where they first met Dust.

"Of course I do!...Maybe!"

"*Sigh* Why am I not surprised?" wondered Ahrah as he kept floating. "How about I take the lead now, Fidget? I might be able to pinpoint the location where we first discovered Dust.

"No way! I'm a pro at this! Don't worry!" said Fidget.

"The last time you lead, we barely escaped an avalanche."

"...That was one time-"

"Actually, it was the second time, or third. I am not sure I remember clearly."

Suddenly, Imps jumped out from some bushes, saliva drooling down their jaws. "Hungry! Hungry! Hungry! Tasty Nimbat! Good! Good!" all of them chanted together.

"Eek! I hope they aren't talking about me!" squealed Fidget, freaking out. Normally, Dust would fight them off with Ahrah and Fidget by his side, making the best trio team in the world, but Dust isn't here. Plus, Fidget can't really wield Ahrah, and even if she somehow could, she couldn't handle the weight due to her being tiny.

"Fidget! Grab onto me and don't let go!" ordered Ahrah seriously.

"A-alright!" Immediantly, Fidget grabbed the hilt of the sacred sword as tightly as she could, and Ahrah flew off as fast as he could, making Fidget scream all the way, as if she was in some sort of rollar coaster ride.

About a few minutes later, Ahrah slowed down and arrived deep in the woods where there seemed to be no one around. "I think we lost them," said Ahrah. "Fidget, you can let go now."

"T-thank goodness!" sighed Fidget, dropping to the ground and kissing it. "Sweet, sweet land! I'm never flying again!"

"But you are a Nimbat, and Nimbats always fly," pointed out the Elysium sword.

"Oh, hush! Huh? What's that over there?" Forgetting her fear of heights and flying, Fidget flew with her wings spread out and squinted her eyes. "Is that-?"

"Hmm? I do sense...a faint presence. Could it be-?!" Both the sword and Nimbat raced off to find whoever or whatever it was, using all their hopes to hope that it could be who they think it might be.

In the woods, there was a bit of sunlight shining down from the trees, and birds chirping, was Dust. No mistake. It wasn't a dream or an illusion. It really was Dust with his strange clothing and his weird satgat hat. He seems fast asleep, and looks the same like two years ago.

"Dust!" cried out both Fidget and Ahrah, rushing to his side. Fidget placed a hand on his throat, and announced, "He's breathing! I can feel his pulse! It's there! Yes! He's still alive!"

"But how?" wondered Ahrah, puzzled. "We thought that he had died back at the volcano."

"Who cares! We'll ask him ourselves! Hey, sleepyhead! WAKE UP!" yelled Fidget. She tried slapping him, punching him, kicking him, hitting him with a stick, anything to get him awake. Heck, she even suggested using her own powers or throwing a huge rock at his face, but Ahrah declined quickly.

Finally, when the two seemed to give up trying to wake him up, Dust began moaning and trying to open his eyes. "Ugh...where...am I...?" His first sight was looking up at the clear blue sky, and more importantly, Ahrah and Fidget.

"DUST!" shouted Fidget, flying towards him with tears pouring down her cheeks. "You IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! Don't you ever, EVER, do that again! EVER! Dummy! Idiot! Moron! Idiot! Jerk! Idiot!"

While Fidget was ranting on and on and even punching him in the face with her punches that didn't seem to do much, Dust suddenly remembered everything. He remembered who he really was, and the last battle with General Gaius.

Dust gave a small chuckle when he remembered the good and fun times he had with Fidget and Ahrah, so he gently ruffled Fidget's head, making her stop punching him in the face. "I'm sorry for worrying the both of you. I promise I won't die again, alright?"

Fidget, after hearing that, wiped away her tears and hovered aroun Dust's face, crossing her arms. "Well, of course you better keep that promise! I-It's not like I was crying anyways! Good to have you back!"

"Oh? Then, what are those falling from your eyes?" teased Dust, referring to the tears still flowing down Fidget's face.

"I-It's just sweat!" sniffed Fidget, wiping them away. "So uh, now that you're back, how did you come back?"

Dust sat up and examined his palms, as if they would do something. "I-I'm not sure how I survived. I clearly remember being trapped in a volcano, but that's it."

"Hmm...that is most curious indeed, Dust," agreed Ahrah. "However, there may have been something or someone's force at hand. Perhaps they revived you, or somewhat rescued you from the volcano in time."

"If that one was the case, who do you think they are?" wondered Fidget. "I mean, if they saved you, it must have been because they thought you were the good guy."

"Yeah...wait, how long was I out?" asked Dust, standing up and stretching his body.

"The battle between the Moonbloods and the Warmbloods took place two years ago," answered Ahrah calmly.

"Two years?! And I was asleep for that long?!"

"Perhaps you were in a coma, or you were revived this year," theorized Ahrah. "Either way, we're very glad that you are safe and well, Dust."

"HUNGRY! HUNGRY!" cried out familiar voices. The trio team turned to see several Imps marching towards their way, armed with clubs and large, pointy sticks. Both Fidget and Ahrah realized that they were the same Imps as before that were trying to eat Fidget. Plus, they look hungrier than ever.

"AAAAHHH! It's them!" screamed Fidget, hiding behind Dust.

"Who?"

"These Imps tried to eat Fidget because they were hungry. Since I could not use my powers without a proper wielder, we had to escape," Ahrah explained quickly as the Imps started advancing on them.

"If that's the case, then I'll take care of them. My skills may have gotten rusty over the past two years. What do you say?" offered Dust, holding out his hand to Ahrah. If Ahrah was surprised, he still wouldn't show it, but there was no doubt that he was grateful he was at his wielder's side once again.

"Very well then, Dust," agreed Ahrah, floating towards Dust's hand. Dust gripped the handle of the sword tightly, before charging towards the Imps, letting out a cry that was heard throughout the entire forest.

* * *

**Hope: I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, but it was supposed to be the Prologue! Anyways, please read and review!**


	2. The Flash Knight

**Hope: Here's the newest chapter! I decided to make another one today since I had some time. Anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Dust: An Elysian Tail. **

* * *

A few months has passed since Dust returned, and it didn't take very long for Dust's return to be spread out throughout the world. In fact, many people were very glad he returned and were happy about it, especially Ginger. Actually, Ginger was the first to find out that Dust returned. All the people that Dust became friends with were also glad as well, and surprisely, Matti was glad too and even hugged Dust when he came for a visit.

Of course, there was a few troubles in the peacful world they all know and love. Ever since the world has heard of Dust's revival, some of the surviving Warmbloods tried to assassinate Dust to avenge their general, Gaius. Their attempts always failed, and they kept doing it until finally, the attacks stopped.

While traveling, Dust was still trying to find the reason why he was still alive, so he asked people who might know why, such as Lady Tethys and Elder Gray Eyes, but rthey didn't know why either, despite their large knowledge of the world over the years.

One day, in Ivydale Glen, Dust, Fidget, and Ahrah were constantly walking through the forest. They remembered the last time they came here, and it was an never-forgetting expierence. First, they had to rescue this kid named Corbin, who was sent by some jerk named Gianni to do some laundry. Then, they offered to rescue the laundry he dropped and then found the laundry basket...near a poison ivy bush. I bet you can guess what happened to Gianni after some poison ivy 'accidentally' dropped in the laundry.

However, that wasn't the reason they came here today. They came because Ginger requested that they help find some orphans who got lost in the forest and were now wandering around aimlessly. "So, where do you think they are?" wondered Fidget, flying a bit above to see if she could find the orphans from above.

"We have not found them yet, but we should hurry," suggested Ahrah.

"Yeah, good plan," agreed Dust, picking up the pace. Whenever he came across some monsters that were in his way, he would slash them apart with Ahrah, and Fidget would provide support, especially if it was with the Dust Storm attack.

"Hey, do you hear something just now?" wondered Fidget, stoppng in front of Dust, which also caused him to stop.

"Get back, now!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. The voice seemed to be coming from behind several tall trees on Dust's left, so he rushed there.

"Wait, Dust!" whispered Ahrah. "I don't think it's wise to just barge right now. First, we need to see what's going on with the current situation, and then form a plan."

"You're right," said Dust, hiding behind the tall trees. He could hear sword clashing, some monsters groaning in pain, and loud noises similar to thunder. He peeked out and saw a battle that could be described as bloodcurdling.

A mysterious figure wielding a strange looking sword was fighting against two giants that was in front of them. Aside from that, was a small pile of dead, roasted monsters. The small figure seemed to be having a bit of a difficult time, considering it was two against one.

Fidget saw some kids behind some trees behind the stranger, and they looked scared and worried. "Dust! Look! I think I see some kids over there!" she hissed.

"Yeah, you're right. We should help him!" said Dust.

"No, Dust. We should see what this suspicious character can do first," suggested Ahrah. "After all, he could have kidnapped those children for all we know."

"Yeah, good point."

The fully constructed giants swung their club-like arms down towards the figure, striking with reinforced strength. Dust felt a chill down his back as he watched the battle, wanting to go help the figure. But after the figure dodged the blows with swift agility, the giants stumbled back a little, and instead of using this chance to escape, the person counterattacked.

Using the sharp tip of their sword, the figure thrusted one of the giants as hard as they could, making a large crack in their middle area. But the moment the figure thrusted their weapon forward, only the trajectory drawn by the light of the weapon shown instead of the weapon itself. In other words, the figure was so fast, their weapon was also too fast for the naked eye to catch.

The solid rock contructed giants continued their assaults, swinging wildly and stomping the ground to get her while they still had the chance. However, their attacks were no match for the figure's speed. When the figure had the chance, they would attack back and form smaller cracks on each of the giants' body parts.

The sword user kept dodging the assaults and striking at the most weakest giant she see fit until finally, its leg shattered into little stones after it had so many cracks. As soon as it toppled on its back, the figure jumped on top of its chest area, lifting up their weapon above their head, ready to strike.

Then, the second giant tried striking them from behind when they were most vulnerable. The figure jumped to the side before the giant could land a blow that was strong enough to shatter the giant the figure had stood on before. The sword wielder somersaulted in the air, and landed behind the giant.

Suddenly, some sort of green energy filled the blade of the sword ,making electricity spark around the blade Afterwards, the figure started hacking at the giant relentlessly. The sound of metal breaking stone was heard with each slice, taking the giant piece by piece until its head remained. The figure swung their weapon downwards, defeating the giant for good.

The sword user wavered as if pushed back by some unknown force, leaned back against a tree, slowly slid down to a sitting position, and began breathing heavily. They didn't seem to notice Dust or his allies standing about 15 meters away at the corner of the intersection.

Dst took a good look at the figure as they stood up after they regained their breath. They had a skinny, slender, and petite body, almost like a child. The torso was equipped a dark-grey tunic with a black overcoat over it, and the lower body was dressed in neat leather pants, with combat boots near the knees. A hooded lack cape cloaked the body from head to below the waist, so the figure's face couldn't be seen. They also seemed to have light gray-colored fur with a gray-colored tail.

What was most strange however, was that sword. The sword had a black handle connected to the hand guard, and at the centre of the hand guard is a green gem with some light, strange ancient writing on it. The blade was curved, like a katana.

"Are you okay, miss?" one of the orphan kids asked, walking towards the sword wielder. Soon, the rest of the orphans followed his lead. It seems that under that hoodie, was a young girl, but she still didn't show her face.

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying," assured the figure. "We should head back to Aurora Village. You'll be safe there."

Dust decided now would be a good time to show himself so that he wouldn't show any suspicions. At the sound of Dust's approaching footsteps, the cloaked figure's shoulders trembled suddenly, and she faced him, weapon at hand.

"Wait! I don't want to hurt you!" said Dust, raising his hands up in the air to show he wasn't an enemy or a kidnapper.

"..." Silently, the figure pointed to Ahrah, who was in Dust's hand, and pointed down to the ground.

"What? You want me to drop my weapon?" asked Dust. The figure nodded, and Dust dropped Ahrah, making him completely defenceless.

"Ow!" squealed Fidget from behind some bushes.

"Alright, hands up in the air too!" ordered a cheerful voice. Everyone turned to see Fidget flying in the air, but there was something behind her. The 'something' appeared to be some sort of a floating yellow light holding a stick. (Imagine the fairies from the Zelda series, like Navi)

"Who are you, anyways?" asked Fidget, refering to the yellow light.

"Nah!"

"Hey, don't avoid my question!"

"No, that is my name! Nah!" the male yellow light answered cheerfully.

"What the heck kinda name is that?"

The figure pointed her weapon at Dust and asked quietly, "Do you have anymore allies hiding from the shadows? Don't lie."

"No, it's just me and Dust!" said Fidget, flying next to Dust.

"Hey, wait! We came from Aurora Village to save the lost orphans here! We're not you enemies!" explained Dust, still holding his hands up in the air.

"Is that so?" questioned the figure. "Alright, you can pick up your weapon, but you will turn around and you and your friend will escort us back to the village. If you try to attack, I will not hesitate to strike you down with my blade."

"Alright," agreed Dust, picking up his sword before turning around. It took a while to get back to the village, due to the fact that they were walking very slowly, and that monsters were in their way. Luckily, nobody got hurt, and the orphan kids were safe.

Once back at the village, Ginger seemed to be waiting for them, and rushed over. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone pulled through," said Dust. "We also has some help too."

"They're right over-hey! Where did they go?" cried Fidget, turning around and seeing only the orphan children, and not the mysterious figure or her small flying friend.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ginger. "Wait, let me take the orphans back first, and then we can talk. Come on, children."

"Yes, Miss Ginger," all of the orphans chorused, following Ginger to somewhere.

A few minutes later, Ginger came back and asked, "So anyways, who were you talking about?"

"There was this mysterious figure all dressed in black and had a cloak on, so we couldn't identify her face. Also, she had this small flying friend way smaller than me! And he even had a strange name called Nah! I mean, what kinda name is that?" explained Fidget while being herself.

"Hmm...someone cloaked in black...and someone named Nah...I think you're refering to the Flash Knight," said Ginger.

"Who's that?" asked Dust.

"Well, during the two years while you were gone, there was a new hero to help the world overtime, and that was the Flash Knight. The Flash Knight is a female individual that helps out people despite her looks. She got the name, 'flash,' for being very quick. She's very quiet though, and doesn't speak much and doesn't show her face, but is kind, and never hurts an innocent being. She's doesn't stay in a village for very long, and she only kills monsters, or other bad people," explained Ginger. "Oh, and her flying companion is named Nah."

"From what you're saying, it seems that this Flash Knight seems to be a good person," said Dust.

"Dust, there was something strange aboout her choice of weapon," admitted Ahrah.

"Huh? What do you mean? I mean, I will admit her weapon looks strange, but what?"

"I sensed some sort of strange power in that blade of hers," explained Ahrah. "I have never felt a power like that before. I suggest you chase after her, and maybe, you might find a clue to how you were revived."

"Yeah, good idea," agreed Dust. "Sorry Ginger, I have to go now. I don't know where this Flash Knight is, but I have to find her and have a little chat with her."

"It's okay. Take care," said Ginger as she watched Dust and his companions leave.

* * *

_A few days later, in Abadis Forest... _

The Flash Knight and her traveling companion, Nah, were in a vast forest, heading somewhere north. Even though the Flash Knight was always a solo traveler, she was a skilled fighter and had her friend Nah back her up with his magic, so the monsters weren't really a problem for her. But there was one problem. They were lost, even with a map.

The huge forest was full of large, towering trees and were divided into areas like a chess board. It was similar to a 'we've been walking around in circles,' path, but much more difficult. The Flash Knight attempted getting through each area of the forest, but running around the enormous trees roots and following countless forest trails proved harder than she thought.

Soon, she was near the point of collapsing from the fatigue and felt extremely anxious as the red skies darkened. More monsters would appear in nighttime than during the day, and fighting through horders of monsters was not something she liked to do.

"Hey, are you tired? Dont' you want to take a break?" asked Nah, hovering around the Flash Knight.

"No, I'll be fine. But thank you for asking," assured the Flash Knight politely. Suddenly, some bushes behind the Flash Knight rustled, and the Flash Knight unsheathed her weapon, and raised it towards the direction of the bushes.

A few seconds later, three giants appeared from the trees and bushes, looking like they're itching for a fight. This was bad. The giants were one of the most strongest monsters in this forest, and they looked more stronger than the last giants the Flash Knight fought a few days ago.

The Flash Knight raised her sword as she focused her mind to concentrate while Nah also prepared for battle. As the giants raised their club-like arms, the Flash Knight rushed forward in the speed of lightning to make the first strike. She got a clean hit in one of the giant's legs, making a small, but fatal crack in its rocky body. Although the giants hit with formidable power, they lacked in speed, acuracy, and multi-hit combos.

"Take this!" cried Nah taking out possibly the smallest ocarina ever seen. He started playing a soft tune while placing his fingers on some of the holes, then releasing his fingers before going to another note.

With the music in the air, the Flash Knight's movements began increasing. She started raining blows down on the giant much faster, and then backed away quickly only to charge in again for a new assault. After doing this several times, the giant she was facing began cracking little by little by each blow she delivered.

Before the Flash Knight could finish off the giant, a new opponent came from behind it, and switched with the cracked giant. The Flash Knight didn't have much choice but to switch her first target and start attacking the second giant. The Flash Knight gritted her teeth and concentrated on taking care of the second one properly.

But as she started her assault, the third and final giant switched with the second giant and almost hit the Flash Knight with its club-like arm. There would be no end if this continued on, even with Nah's help. So, she'll just have to keep weakening the giants until they fall down.

Meanwhile, Dust, Ahrah, and Fidget were wandering around the forest, still searching for the Flash Knight. "How hard is it to find one single person and her companion?" complained Fidget.

"Well, Ginger did say that she's is really fast, so yes, it would be difficult," explained Ahrah.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty interested meeting her too," agreed Dust. Suddenly, about three squirt-bugs flew from the air and appeared in the area where Dust is. Using their tentacle-like arms, they squirted out poison acid towards him and his companions.

"Squirt-bugs!" cried Fidget. Dust quickly sprang into action by spinning Ahrah, creating a vaccum. Fidget fired some energy blasts from her palms and into the vaccum, and the number of energy spheres multipled and took down the three squirt-bugs in an instant.

"Stay alert! More monsters might be coming!" warned Ahrah. As if on cue, Avees flew down towards Dust, as if wanting to swipe at him with their claws. Dust rolled out of the way and stood up, steadying himself. It's been a long time since he used Ahrah, so he was still trying to get used to wielding him again.

While Fidget was firing fireballs at the flying dinosaurs, which didn't seem to do any effect given that they were too fast and they were in the air, Dust leaped off the ground and swung Ahrah upwards, slicing a Avee's wing off and making it screech in pain as if fell to the ground.

While Dust was still in the air, he slashed down with Ahrah horizontally at another Avee, slicing it in half completely. When he landed on the ground, he looked up to see more Avees still soaring in the skies, waiting for their prey to let their guard down. It would take a while before he completely took them all down.

Then, as if a miracle had happened, a lightning bolt had appeared out of nowhere and electrified all of the remaining Avees, roasting them and making all of them fall to the ground, dead.

"W-what happened?!" wondered Fidget, a biot freaked out over the surprise attack.

"You missed!" shouted an awfully familiar voice coming from a bit afar. "How could you miss?! They were three feet in front of you!"

"What's going on?" asked Dust to himself.

"It seems we are not alone," replied Ahrah. "Stay alert, Dust and Fidget. Who knows who could be there."

"I know that familiar voice anywhere! It's that stupid thing with the stick from before!" said Fidget angrily. "I need to pay him back for hitting me with the stick! That jerk!"

"In due time, Fidget. For now, we must stay calm," said Ahrah. "Dust, we should get going."

"Yeah. For all we know, it could be the Flash Knight and that Nah person," agreed Dust. As he ran deeper and deeper into the woods, he could hear the sounds of fighting and strangely, lighting going on.

Soon, Dust and his allies arrived just in time to see a Giant collapse into a pile of stones. He saw the Flash Knight and Nah in the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by many shattered stones. It seems like they took out a couple of giants in that area.

Nah noticed Dust's presence and turned around. "Hey, there's a strange guy over here!"

Hearing Nah's words, the Flash Knight spun around and pointed her sword at Dust. "Hey, wait! I'm not here to fight! I'm here to talk!" said Dust quickly, not wanting to start a fight.

The Flash Knight motioned Nah to come over using her finger, and Nah obeyed. Then, she whispered something to Nah before he came close to Dust. When Dust examined Nah, Nah looked like a fairy with bright skin, blond hair, blue eyes, and that he wore green clothing.

"Alright, what's your name?' asked Nah, patiently waiting.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself," apologized Dust. "My name is Dust, and my flying companion here is named Fidget."

"Normally, I wouldn't be rude when I meet people for the first time, but I think you owe me an apology!" scolded Fidget to Nah.

"Hmm...lemme think...no!" said Nah, sticking his tongue out.

"Grr! Why you-!"

"Calm down, Fidget," said Ahrah, trying to calm down Fidget with his words.

Immediantly, the Flash Knight asked, "What is that sword you're wielding?"

"Ahrah? This is my sword, Ahrah," answered Dust, showing the legendary blade.

"Is he an Elysium blade wielder too?" wondered a mysterious voice, which the ancient writing on the green gem on the Flash Knight's sword hilt flared to life.

"Wait, did her sword just talk?" asked Fidget.

"Nah, get back here!" ordered the Flash Knight, readying herself.

"Got it!" Quickly, Nah rushed back to his companion's side.

"Now, hand over the blade of Elysium, Ahrah," told the Flash Knight to Dust.

"W-what? Why?" asked Dust, confused and cautious. "And, who are you?"

"I am Fir, the Flash Knight, and this is Fulgur, one of the five blades of Elysium."

* * *

**Hope: The second chapter, and already, there's,,,what do you call it? A plot twist? Anyways, review!**


	3. Forceful Battle

**Hope: Here is the brand new chapter! It's been a while, but it's the third chapter today! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Dust: An Elysian Tail. **

* * *

"I am Fir, the Flash Knight, and this is Fulgur, one of the five blades of Elysium."

"W-what?!" exclaimed Dust, surprised as he took a fighting stance to defend himself just in case. He knew that Ahrah was some sort of powerful sword, but he didn't know that there were four other swords like him! Wait, did Ahrah mention something like this...?

"Hand over the blade of Elysium, Ahrah," repeated Fir. "If you do, I will not harm you."

"Why do you need Ahrah?" asked Dust.

"I won't fall to your pitiful act, you Exodus scum!" shouted Fir, getting into a battle position as well. "If you won't give me Ahrah, then I-"

"Wait! We really don't know what's going on!" said Fidget, trying to defend Dust. "What are you talking about? And why do you want that blade so bad?"

"We don't have to answer you, muffin killers!" insulted Nah, throwing a bit of a tantrum.

"...What?"

"Fir, it's no use trying to convince that guy to give us the sword! Just finish him off and Fulgur will do the rest!" reminded Nah.

"That's exactly what I was planning! Fulgur, are you prepared?"

"Yes, ma'am," spoke Fulgur, the other Elysium blade.

"We don't have a choice," murmured Dust, also preparing himself.

"I don't understand what's going on either, but we must take care of them, Dust," said Ahrah.

"Here we go, Fir! Let's go this!" cheered Nah, getting out his small ocarina. Touching some holes onto the ocarina, he started to play a soft, playful song that filled the air. Whatever song that was, it made Fir fast enough to get behind Dust in half a second.

**CLINK! **Due to his sharp and fast instincts, Dust parried the surprise attack that was coming from behind as quickly as he could. "She's fast!" he grunted, taking a swung at her. Unfortunely, seeing how her surprise attack failed, Fir jumped back in time as quickly as the wind.

"That Nah's probably giving her the power she needed!" shouted Fidget, realizing why Nah was playing an ocarina at a time like this. "Take this!" Using her small palms, she fired a few energy blasts towards the distracted Nah, who was still playing the same tune.

Nah realized that some energy blasts were aimed at him, so he stopped playing to try to dodge the energy blasts. At least one was able to destroy the ocarina he had in his hands. "My ocarina! You! Now I'm mad!"

Letting out a cry, his body suddenly glowed, and out of nowhere, popped out several Nahs. It would be very difficult for Fidget to identify the real one. "W-what's going on?"

"Haha! Behold my cloning magic!" boasted all of the Nahs proudly. "You can't figure out who the real me is, can you? Too bad! Using this magic, I've completely outnumbered you! So, prepare yourself!"

"Grrr! And I thought one Nah was annoying enough!" complained Fidget as she concentrated on using her magic.

"Fidget!" cried Dust, trying to block a blow from Fir.

"Dust, pay attention! I'm sure Fidget can take care of herself, but for now, we have to deal her first! If we let out guard down, she'll surely strike!" reminded Ahrah.

"Alright. Hey, you! Why do you want my sword anyways?" asked Dust to Fir, who were trying to pin Dust down using her sword.

"Stop fooling around! You know why! If I get your sword, you scums won't be able to use that!" shouted Fir, adding more pressure to her sword.

"I don't understand! What are you talking ab-"

"Fulgur!"Fulgur acknowledged her response by making the green gem on the hilt glow, which caused the blade to glow green as that something was going to happen, Dust backed away as far as he can and prepared himself. Just then, Fir swung her sword at the air, causing about 8 green bolts of energy in the shape of arrowheads to shoot towards Dust.

"Be careful!" warned Dust. Dust rolled out of the way and watched as the green arrowheads flew past him. Dust sighed in relief, knowing that he managed to dodge one of Fulgur's special attacks.

"Turn!" ordered Fir. The green arrowheads suddenly screeched to a halt, turned to face Dust, and fired away. Dust, knwoing that if he dodged again, those bolts would come after him, spun Ahrah, creating a vacuum that was strong enough to deflect the green bolts.

In addition, the vacuum started to suck up rocks, branches, and soon, Fir. Realizing that Dust was planning to suck her up in that wind vacuum, Fir stabbed the ground as deep as she could and held onto Fulgur.

"As I thought...so, that is the last one, the wind type sword!" murmured Fir, struggling. As soon as Dust stopped spinning, he leaped into the air, lifted up Ahrah above his head, and proceeded to strike down.

Fir tried to dig up Fulgur from the ground, but she found that she dug it too deep and tight. Out of desperation, Fulgur managed to saved Fir by reinforcing his blade with some sort of electrical current that caused the blade to glow green like before, thus removing the sword from the ground. Fir managed to block Dust's downwards slash by slashing upwards, blocking his attack.

Dust gritted his teeth in frusteration. He didn't know what her problem was, or why they were fighting in the first place. However, she is a skilled fighter, and using her small body to her advantage such as dodging attacks more swiftly, where Dust had a bigger and taller body. When he beats her, he's going to have to force her to tell her what's going on, though he doesn't like forcing people. In this case, he has to.

Meanwhile, Fidget was trying her best to fend off the Nah clones by using her fireballs, energy blasts, and thunderbolts, but more of them keep reappearing as they disappeared. There seemed to be no end to them whatsoever. Luckily, the Nahs seemed to show some fatigue, and that was possibly due to usage of magic from casting the same cloning spell over and over without rest.

"What's...wrong? That all...you got...?" panted Fidget.

"You're one...to talk..." gasped one of the Nahs. Unfortunely, by saying that, he had given away where he was. In other words, the one that spoke was the real Nah.

"Aha! Take this!" Fidget mustered up as much strength to cast an energy blast towards the Nah that talked. Nah coughed out some saliva when he was hit in the stomach. However, the energy blast Fidget casted was a very weak one, so it only caused his stomach to hurt. The instant Nah was hit, all of the other clones faded away.

"Ow! That hurt! But I won't lose!" said Nah, determined.

"How can you fight back? I bet you have no more magic power left, and even if you do have some left, I bet it's only a little. And I can cast a few more spells," told Fidget.

"Easy! Though I might not be good in close combat, I can still dodge your attacks until you grow tired!"

"Yeah, with your tired body, I highly doubt it." After saying that, Fidget let loose all her strength into a few, but swift thunderbolts that headed towards Nah's direction in a flash. However, Nah predicted that Fidget would fire something in his direction, and even with his worn out body, he managed to dodge the thunderbolts without breaking a sweat. "No way! How did you do that?"

Nah laughed while flying around the air childishly. "Are you really sure you don't know? You and I, well, besides Fir, are almost perfectly equal in speed. But, if two combatants are equal in speed, the one who's smaller, such as me, always has the upper hand. That's common knowledge with my people."

_'What do I do?' _wondered Fidget, worried. _'I don't have any magic power left, and it doesn't seem like Nah has any left either. I guess I have to wait until some of my magic power returns. In the meantime, I just hope that Dust will be alright.' _

Dust and Fir were still clashing with each other, but they seemed to be about equally matched. Both of them were patning heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Dust only had an injury on his elbow, while Fir had a wound on her shoulder. Their wounds didn't bleed much, were not shallow, and they didn't prove to be fatal.

Fir kicked off the ground, the first to strike. While in that instance that their distance shortened, Fir held her sword high, cutting straight down. But Dust seemed to move like the flow of air, and just shifted slightly, dodging it. Right after, Dust's sword, Ahrah, immediantly jumped in with a twist. Fir pulled back Fulgur and blocked Ahrah, but both arms were stunned by the heavy impact.

Fir jumped back, and charged in again. Both opponents rose in a double helix, their swords clashing when they met. Explosive-like light roared through the air surrounding them, shaking the ground a bit.

Finally, both of them back away, gasping for breath again. After taking a short breath, Fir readied her blade as if she was going to stab Dust even though she was afar. Then, her blade turned green again, and Dust decided to counter attack by swunging Ahrah again to activate his most powerful Dust Storm.

Fir then thrusted forward, whcih caused a magic circle-like image to appear on the tip of the sword. Through the magic circle's muzzle, shot out a green bombardment-type beam heading through for the vacuum, otherwise known as the Dust Storm.

Dust grunted as he spun Ahrah faster and faster to block the large beam, By doing so, he only made the vacuum more powerful, faster, and destructive. The two powerful attacks seems to be going back and forth, trying to hit their target. Finally, the two attacks dispersed at the same time, successfully blocking one another.

Struggling to stand after blocking such a strong attack, Dust shouted, "That's enough! This fighting is senseless!"

"Agreed," said Fir, panting a bit. "So, hand over Ahrah right now!"

"Never!"

"Wait Dust, you may not be able to communicate with Fir, but I may be able to communicate with her Elysium blade, Fulgur," suggested Ahrah. "You, the one named Fulgur! Why are you cooperating with her? Though this is the first we've met, have you lost your pride as one of the five blades of Elysium?"

"...Ma'am, may I speak?" asked Fulgur, referring to Fir.

"Yes, you may."

"Very well. No, I have not lost my pride as one of the legendary five blades of Elysium. I am the voice of loyalty, and willpower, therefore, I have to be loyal to my master until the very end. Besides, I do wish to be loyal to her and only her, which is rare for me wanting to be loyal to someone."

"You-"Before Ahrah could finish his sentence, a thunderous ruckus interrupted him. Suddenly, a large figure flew from the sky and jumped down, making the earth shake, literally. The body was completely covered in black armor like darkness without any openings. The figure also had a dark colored mask that was iozenge-shaped, and he definitely had a negative aura surrounding him. He also seems to be wielding a large longsword with a yellow gemstone on the hilt, with ancient writing on it.

"Jiao?! Why is he here?!" muttered Fir, shocked. Instantly, Fir turned her attention to the mysterious figure and readied herself. _'Damn! Two against one! In my condition, I can't even take Jiao down!' _

Dust was even more confused on what was going on. Looks like these two were going to have a lot of explaining to do, if he can convince them to explain, of course. He glanced back and saw that Fidget and Nah, who were both wrestling on the ground, had stopped when they saw Jiao. Dust turned back to Jiao, and staring at the eyes that were the color of malic, Dust felt a chill running down his spine.

_'Is he an enemy? An ally of Fir's? If so, I need to prepare myself!' _thought Dust. Though he was injured, if he had enough time, he could escape with Fidget and fight another day, but that seems unlikely.

Suddenly, the black force named Jiao charged towards Fir instead of Dust, completely ignoring the Ahrah-wielder and swunging his longsword down at Fir's head. Fir blocked it on time, but she was heavy trouble due to the fact that Jiao had more physical strength than hers. Then, Jiao started pressing Fir back with impressive blows from his longsword, while Fir was merely defending herself and enhancing her Elysium blade with what Dust suspected as magic power.

Then, Jiao followed his piercing vigor and swung his longsword at Fir's side, hoping to slice up her short stature-

However, the longsword did not hit Fir, but it fluttered from the air to the ground, leaving Jiao completely defenceless. What knocked the longsword out of Jiao's hands was a shiny sword with a blue aura surrounding it and with ancient writings on the blunt side of his blade. Dust took a pose of protecting Fir, whom he regarded as an opponent and possibly enemy a half an hour ago, and he was now standing against Jiao.

Dust pointing the tip of Ahrah towards Jiao, now standing by Fir's and Fulgur's side. Fir was surprised by this action. What was he thinking? Why would he do that for her? She could have easily defended against that last attack by herself.

"I don't know who you are, why you're attacking her, and what's going on," started Dust. "But this fighting needs to stop, and someone please tell me what's going on!"

Making a 'tch' sound, Fir leaped and used Dust's head to launch herself toward Jiao, surprising Dust and making Jiao off-guard before swunging her sword forward to slice off Jiao's neck. However, Jiao dodged out of the way and ran to get some more distance.

"Hey! What was that for?" shouted Dust, calling out to Fir who was at least a distance away from him.

"...I missed," was all Fir had to say.

Then, Jiao's longsword emerged from the ground and flew towards Jiao's hand, where Jiao was waiting for his weapon to return to him. "What?! Is that sword another Elysium blade?!" exclaimed Ahrah.

"**Incoming message. Repeat, incoming message," **spoke a voice that came out of the small radio Jiao had in his belt. **"General Jiao, are you there?"**

"What? He has a transmitter?" wondered Dust.

"Yes, come in," spoke Jiao in a deep, booming voice.

**"The meeting has just started. Where are you?" **

"My apologies. Tell the others I will be there soon."

**"Understood, sir." **

"Wait!" shouted Fir, charging up Fulger as the blade turned green and sparks started surrounding it.

Jiao stopped her with one palm and announced loudly, "Fir, we shall finish our match another day. For now, let us retreat. Besides, you are in no condition to fight." With that said, he pressed a button on the radio and ordered, "Teleport me back."

**"Yes, sir." **A white circle beneath Jiao's feet suddenly appeared, and whatever that was, it teleported Jiao away to somewhere.

"Nah!" called Fir. "We're leaving too!"

"All set!" said Nah cheerfully as he flew to Fir's shoulder.

"Wait! You still haven't answered any of my questions!" shouted Dust. "Who was that man? What's going on? Why-"

"Quiet, scum bag," told Fir coldly, glaring at Dust. "Nah, what are you waiting for? Please, hurry up!"

"Got it! Here goes!" Nah thrusted his right hand out, and jet-black streams of smoke erupted around the area, blinding both Dust and Fidget. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" shouted Dust before coughing. "Fidget! Where are you?"

'Here! Can you hear me?" After a while of shouting so they could find each other's voices, they foundd each other in the middle of all the smoke. Soon, the smoke faded away, and Fir and Nah were nowhere to be seen.

"They're not here," said Dust. "I wonder what's going on. Hey, Ahrah? What's going on? What's the five blades of Elysium?"

"The five blades of Elysium are five legendary weapons whose purposes are to guide others. I do not know them, though, for we were all separated the moment we were created," explained Ahrah. "I am the voice of reason, practicality, and logic, here to guide you through knowledge. This is the first time I have met Fulger, and perhaps that other longsword whom I suspect is another blade of Elysium."

"I see. Who's your creator?"

"Unfortunely, I do not know. All I know is that my purpose is to guide my wielder, which is you, Dust. However, I can't help but feel respect for Fulgur."

'Why? He and Fir nearly tried to destroy Dust, and even tried to take you by force!" reminded Fidget.

"That is true, however, he claims to be the voice of loyalty, and willpower, and if he is, he must be loyal to Fir above all. I even sensed a strong spirit of loyalty inside of Fulgur, despite the fact we just met."

"Yeah, and I can't help but feel like something's not wrong with Fir. Yes, she may have attacked me, and I will question her someday why, but she doesn't seem like a bad person," agreed Dust. "Maybe that's the reason I saved her. Also, because I had some sort of gut feeling that was telling me, 'Don't let her die.'"

"Strange," said Fidget. "Maybe we should head to Zeplich Village. Maybe Elder Gray Eyes knows something."

"Hmm...good idea, Fidget. Alright then. Hopefully, we'll get at least one question answered," agreed Dust as he started walking away.

* * *

**Hope: Whew! I hope I did good with some of the fight scenes! Anyways, please read and review and give me some good adventure ideas!**


	4. Tranquil Waters

**Alright! Sorry for the wait, but I had schoolwork and stuff like that! Okay, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Dust: An Elysian Tail! **

* * *

"...So, that's our current situation," finished Dust to Elder Gray Eyes. It had taken a few days, but he, and his companiopns have arrived through the Blackmoor Mountains and into Zeplich Village, where Elder Gray Eyes and some remaining Moonbloods lived. Dust had explained everything that was going on, about Fir, and the person she called Jiao and about the Elysian Blades.

Ever since two years ago, Elder Gray Eyes and some Moonbloods started rebuilding the Zeplich Village, while some Moonbloods went to live somewhere else. Only a selected few know of the hidden village, including Ginger.

"I see. This is very troubling, indeed," commented Elder Gray Eyes, stroking his beard. "If Elysian blade wielders were to fight one another, the consequences would be catastrophic. I do not know why this Fir attacked you, Dust."

"But, when I fought her, I felt as if I met her before. It was a warm feeling, as if telling me I couldn't fight her," replied Dust. "What's wrong with me?"

"Hmm...perhaps you have never met her before," started Elder Gray Eyes. "But perhaps one of your souls have met her before."

"Master, what do you mean?" asked Ahrah. (Sorry, in the last chapter, I didn't know Elder Gray Eyes was his master, the one who built him.)

"I mean that either Jin or Cassius must have met Fir before."

"Well, that doesn't provide us with much information, but it's still useful," said Dust. "I think we should find Fir and figure out what's going on. After all, she does owe me some answers."

"Hold on!" interrupted Fidget. "If we do find Fir, the first thing she's gonna do is start shooting at us and ask questions never!"

"Still, if I can get an answer from her, even a little bit of info, that should be enough," said Dust. "Where do you think we should start looking?"

"No, the question you should be asking is, how should you lure Fir in?" corrected Elder Gray Eyes. "From your perspective, you told me that Fir needed Ahrah for some reason, correct? Well, if that's all, you could use Ahrah as bait to lure in Fir, then question her."

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" exclaimed Fidget. "But wait, what about her friend, Nah? Even if we do catch Fir in the act, I doubt that Nah's just going to standing there, watching everything."

"Hmm...good point, Fidget," agreed Dust. "Elder, do you know what Nah is? Well, he looks like a fairy, but he wears bright green clothing, and he was carrying an ocarina."

"Well, it is rare to see fairies, especially ones that are companions," mumbled Elder Gray Eyes. "What sort of powers did this Nah have?"

"He can make clones of himself, he can make large smoke come out of nowhere, and he plays the ocarina, which somehow increased Fir's speed!" explained Fidget.

"I see...he must be either a Spriggan or a Puca," replied Elder Gray Eyes. "Spriggans are another type of fairies that can use trickery magic, such as make illusions or clones or other methods for escape. They aren't very skilled in combat, though. A Puca is another type of fairy that uses music as their weapons. It's not unusual to see a Puca with a instrument, and they can use music to increase their allies powers.

"Maybe he's a combination of both," said Dust. "He looked like Fidget, only smaller, and not a...what are you, Fidget?"

"A nimbat, silly! I can't believe you forgot about that!"

"Oh, right, sorry. Yeah, and not a nimbat."

"I suggest that you request help for finding Fir, starting in Aurora Village. We'll try to locate Fir as well," said Elder Gray Eyes. "Only, I don't think it's a good idea to capture her. Perhaps tell the villagers that you just wish to talk."

"Yeah, by talk you mean slaughtering Dust," complained Fidget. "I mean, what if she doesn't come?"

"Then, the villagers would at least give me a clue to where she would be going," said Dust. "Anyways, we should go. Thank you for your help Elder."

"You are welcome, Dust. I suggest you look into forests. I hear fairies often live in forests."

* * *

_A few weeks later... _

After spreading the word all over, the villagers of Aurora Village, Zeplich Village, and Mudpot agreed to tell Dust if they spotted Fir and tell her that Dust was looking for her. However, there was no success so far, even though Dust had tried searching throughout the lands.

In Abadis Forest, where Dust and his companions where, everything was peaceful, except for a few monsters in their way. "Darn! Is it that hard to find one small girl?" whined Fidget, soaring upwards to see where they were going.

"It was never going to be easy from the start, Fidget," reminded Dust. Just then, something flew past them in a flash, surprising both of them.

"What was that?!" shouted Fidget. "It's going deeper into the forest! Let's hurry!"

"Wait, Fidget!" called Dust, chasing after her. After running past trees and branches, deeper into the green lush forest, they found themselves in a completely ruined-down and burned village Dust and Fidget had encountered once. Denham Village.

Denham Village is a peaceful village somewhere in Abadis Forest, where a Moonblood warrior named Fuse attacked and killed all of the innocent civilians there. Long ago, Dust managed to stop him, but before Fuse died, he did mention some hints about the past, confusing and making Dust guilty, until he found the answers he was looking for.

"Dust..." spoke Fidget sadly, trying not to bring up the past. Both she and Dust looked around, but there was no one in sight. Somehow, all of the dead bodies were buried, and someone was grateful enough to make crosses in front of the graves, as a sign for all of them to go in peace. Dust wasn't sure who had buried them, but he was grateful that they were at least buried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," assured Dust. Then, something stopped him in his tracks. He glanced down, and froze at the sight of a particular object in front of a grave.

Fuse's mask.

"Dust! That's-!" gasped Fidget, also realizing what it was. Dust kneeled down, and quickly figured that the grave behind the mask, was Fuse's grave.

"He may have slaughtered all of these innocent people, but he can't share all of the blame. General Gaius and his henchmen share the blame as well," said Dust, his satgat hiding his face for the moment as his face was clouded in sorrow. He and Fidget brought their hands together, and began silently praying.

"The villagers of Denham Village have made an unavoidable and disasterous fate," prayed Ahrah. "Let us pray, that all of them, including Fuse, will rest in peace."

After the trio were done praying, they got up to leave, when suddenly, a voice called out in a shy voice. "You really aren't from Exodus, aren't you?"

"Huh? What was that?" wondered Fidget, looking around. Then, a small green light started levitating towards the group, and as soon as if got close, Dust could identify it as a young female fairy with blond hair, and a green dress on.

"Are you...a fairy?" asked Dust cautiously reaching his hand out. Immediantly, the fairy squeaked before flying behind a burned down house, cowering in fear. "Oh! I'm sorry, I-"

"Hold on, Dust. Perhaps I should approach her," suggested Ahrah. He floated out of Dust's hand before slowly flying towards the fairy, who was astonished at the flying sword. "I am Ahrah, one of the Five blades of Elysium. Please, tell us what is going on."

"A blade of Elysium?!" gasped the fairy. "I have the warn the others! Go, my minions!" A few small magic circles surrounded the fairy, and out of the magic circles appeared some Slime Bushes and Florns.

"Oh, great! More monsters to beat up!" complained Fidget. "Hey, where did that fairy go?"

"We'll have to take care of them first," said Ahrah, hovering back to Dust's hand. "Afterwards, we'll have to question the fairy again."

Dust nodded his head silently before charging towards the monsters. The Slime Bushes extended their body and used it as spears to pierce through Dust, but he dashed past all of them before swinging Ahrah several times.

"Dust! Time to fire things up!" cheered Fidget. Dust understood what he meant before taking a huge leap back at Fidget's side. Fidget shoved her hands forward as Dust swung his sword in a circular motion, almost creating a circular shield of air, and the nimbat fired a small variety of fireballs for the circling shield, producing strong smoking balls of fire towards the Slime Bushes, finishing them off.

Suddenly, an blast from behind electrified both Fidget and Dust, knocking both of them to the ground. "Ow! What was that?!" cried Dust, getting up to his feet, but still feeling a bit stunned.

"MMMPH! MMPH!" screamed Fidget, her mouth muffled. Even though she didn't appear to look gagged, her mouth was tightly closed, and she was frantically waving her arms around, panicking.

"It appears that Fidget has been silenced. I believe I explained this before, but she cannot use magic if she is silenced. Luckily, the effect is only for a short while," explained Ahrah.

"Yeah, okay," said Dust with a small smile on his face. Fidget saw that, and was glaring angrily at him for mocking her.

"Enough of that, more enemies are coming!" warned Ahrah. Dust turned his attention back to the fight, which his opponents were flying in the skies, firing electric sparks towards him. He swiftly dodged out of the way and leaped up into the air before spinning like a tornado and swunging around Ahrah, sprawling some Florns to the ground. He continued his flying assault towards the other Florns until all of them were finally defeated.

"Whew! Glad that was over!" sighed Fidget in relief.

"Wait, you just got your voice back now?" asked Dust in disbelief. He actually wanted Fidget to stay silent for a few more minutes.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, nothing." _'Drats,' _he thought. "By the way, how could that fairy summon those monsters?"

"I assume fairies have the ability to summon random monsters," suggested Ahrah.

"By the way, where is that fairy?" wondered Fidget.

'Good question," agreed Ahrah. "Perhaps we should look-"

"AAAAHHH! NO!" screamed a familiar female voice. Everyone quickly realized it was the female fairy's voice screaming, but what was going on?!

"Let's hurry!" cried Fidget, worried. Not needing to be told twice, they made a run for the fairy's voice. When they arrived, they saw the female fairy, but she looked terrified. Just to be safe, the three of them hid behind a broken down house and examined the area. Surrounding the fairy was dead bodies of Slime Bushes and Florns, most likely the ones she summoned.

The person still alive, other than the terrified female fairy, was a young fox-like creature, who wore a light dark blue tunic, dark armbands, baggy pants, shoes, and a blue bandana around his neck. More importantly, he was wielding a strange, silver broadsword with strange blue symbols on the blade. For some reason, the fox's weapon had a strange aura surrounding it.

"Now, with those monsters gone, hurry up and tell me where the rest of your fairy clan is!" ordered the fox.

"No! I refuse to tell that to some Elysium blade scum!" spated out the female fairy.

"Well, your clan supported Fir, and she's an Elysium blade user," countered the fox.

"She's different! You Exodus people are evil! You're trying to destroy the world! I'll never tell you where my clan is, even if it costs me my life!"

"Fine, fine!" sighed the fox. "If you can't, then I have absolutely no use for you anymore. Sorry, I don't like killing women, but due to His Majesty's orders, I have no choice. I'll at least give you a quick and painless de-"

"Stop!" called Dust, rushing out of his hiding place, surprising the female fairy and the fox. "What's going on? And who are you?"

"Dust! Wait!" shouted Fidget.

"Oh, so you're name's Dust? I take it that you're an Elysium blade wielder?" questioned the fox, leaning against a tree.

"Yeah, that's right! Now, answer me this! Who are you?"

"The name's Thetis, and just to be fair, I'm an Elysium blade wielder too!" the fox answered cheerfully. "Oh! And this is my Elysium blade, Sedona! Say hi, Sedona!"

"Master," started Thetis's silver broadsword, the symbols on the blade glowing as she spoke in a feminine voice.

"Hey! I told you to call me by Thetis!"

"...Thetis, I highly doubt it's a good idea to tell them who we are."

"Another Elysium blade wielder?" gasped Dust, surprised. "Alright, I have some questions for you, right now!"

"Sure, just give me a minute," agreed Thetis before pulling out a transmitter and pressing a button. "Hey, I found the last one, and it's Dust. He told me I should answer some questions for him, but what do I do? Huh? You sure? Alright."

"What was that about?" asked Fidget.

"Oh, nothing! Just a call! Anyways, I'll try to answer your questions, depending on what they are."

"Alright, first things first, do you a person named Fir?" asked Dust.

"Of course I know her! That cute gal! Yeah! What about her?"

"Well, I was wondering what her objectives are, and why she's trying to get Ahrah, my Elysium blade?"

"Whoa! Cool sword name!" said Thetis. "Well, I can't exactly tell you her objectives, at least not yet, but Ahrah's not the only sword she wants. She wants poor Sedona as well! I guess you can say, she's an Elysium blade collector."

"But why is she collecting them?" asked Dust, more confused.

"Can't tell you that either. Anymore questions?"

"Yes. What kind of Elysium blade is Sedona?"

"Thetis, may I speak?" asked Sedona's spoke voice.

"Yeah, go ahead!"

"Very well. You are Dust, correct? I am Sedona, the voice of tranquility and peace. I do not wish to fight unless neccessary, and I will not hesitate to strike my master's-Thetis's enemies."

"Well said," praised Ahrah. "I am Ahrah, the voice of reason, practicality, and logic. It is a pleasure to meet another Elysium blade just like me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I still have more questions to ask," apologized Dust. "Anyways Thetis, why are you trying to kill that fairy?"

"Oh, because she refused to tell me where the fairy clan is."

"You're searching for the fairy clan, too?"

"'Too?' You're searching for it as well? Great! Then, help me out and let's force the fairy to talk!"

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere near this fairy!" declared Fidget, standing in front of the shocked fairy.

"Fidget's right! Force is not going to solve anything!" agreed Dust. "I bet you're going to kill her even if she does tell you, aren't you? Well, I'm not letting that happen! Unlike you, I don't kill people who are innocent, like that fairy!"

"Then, I guess you're done asking questions?" asked Thetis, getting into a fighting position.

"So it seems! Fidget, take that fairy somewhere safe! I'll hold this guy off!"

"Don't worry! I'll come back for you as soon as I'm done!" promised Fidget before taking the fairy's hand. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Oh no you're not! That's fairy's my only lead!" shouted Thetis, charging towards Fidget. Suddenly, Dust appeared in front of him and swung Ahrah at him, which Thetis reacted by swunging Sedona, making the two blades block each other.

"I told you, I won't let you kill that innocent fairy!" swore Dust, pushing Thetis back with all his strength.

"Gh-! We'll see about that!" Thetis backed away from Dust and pulled out a portable pouch before pouring some water onto Sedona's blade. Then, he moved at a super high speed and drew an arc in the air as Sedona was swung towards Dust. Dust's reaction was unbelievably fast and he acted without any excess movements.

However, the moment Ahrah and Sedona crossed, Sedona's blade seemed to changed to vapor and passed through Ahrah and returned to normal.

**CRASH! **With a burst of sound that could shake the world, dust clouds rose as Dust struck the ground. He looked like a leaf blown through a storm after he was plummeted downward.

"Man, maybe I shouldn't have used the blunt side. Then again, I do need him alive, and I have no idea what kind of sword Ahrah is," said Thetis, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thetis, Ahrah is probably a wind attribute sword. After all, we know the other three Elysium swords, and wind is left," suggested Sedona.

"Oh! Right! Thanks for reminding me, Sedona!"

Suddenly, a shadow leaped from the dust clouds, rushing straight at Thetis, who blocked Ahrah with Sedona. "What kind of attack was that?!" demanded Dust, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Figure it out yourself!" shouted Thetis. Jumping back, Thetis swung his sword at the air, and several dewdrops that came from Sedona's drenched blade turned into small blue arrows and fired at Dust, who rolled out of the way. Thetis's act wasn't done, as he kept swinging Sedona and more dewdrops turned into arrows and shot towards Dust.

As Dust was running and blocking the arrows, he questioned to himself, "Just what kind of sword does he have?"

"I suspect that Sedona is a water type," replied Ahrah. "It's simply obvious if you think about it. Why did his sword went past me? Because Sedona had turned into vapor due to the air and water. That also explains why Thetis poured water on Sedona and why those dewdrops turned into arrows. Therefore, Sedona is a water blade."

"You've figured it out!" called Thetis, jumping into the air and bringing Sedona downwards for Dust to block. "Lucky for you, I can't kill you. But, I am allowed to kill that fairy, as soon as I figure out where she is!"

"Why are you not trying to kill me?!" asked Dust, kicking Thetis in the stomach and knocking him back.

"Because I need you for something important! Something you don't have to know yet!"

"Take this, you big bully!" cried out a familiar voice.

"YOW!" yelled Thetis as he was being electrified by a thunderbolt that came out of nowhere. Dust looked up and saw Fidget hovering in the air, with some sparks on her palms. It seems she was the one who fired that thunderbolt.

"Fidget! Thank goodness you're here!" sighed Dust in relief.

"Look out, Dust!" warned Ahrah. Dust looked up and blocked Thetis's sword just in time.

"I was caught off guard this time, but it won't end like last time!" shouted Thetis, pressing more strength onto his weapon. Then, both Elysium wielders began clashing their swords against one another, blocking and swinging. Since they were moving too fast, Fidget couldn't fire anything since she might hit Dust.

Dust knocked Thetis back so hard and far, Thetis landed in a small pond, completely soaked in water. However, Thetis let out a shark-toothed grin, confusing Dust. "You shouldn't have done that!" said Thetis, aiming the point of Sedona at Dust. Suddenly, the drenched Elysium blade launches bubbles that headed straight at Dust. Even though bubbles are normally slow, these kinds were fast.

"What the-?!" gasped Dust, bringing up Ahrah to block. A stream of super fast bubbles aimed down his direction and pushed him back as Dust tried to block them with the blunt side of Ahrah.

"Oh, but I'm not done yet! Fire away!" shouted Thetis. The blade of Sedona turned into a pillar of water heading towards Dust.

"Dust! The Dust Storm!" reminded Ahrah. "Fidget, you too!" Dust nodded before spinning Ahrah in a circular motion so fast, it created a vaccuum that was constantly challenging the powerful stream of water Thetis unleashed from Sedona. Fidget decided to fire energy blasts from the vaccuum just to be on the safe side because fireballs won't do anything against water, and thunderbolts too close to Dust might electrify him.

"Ha! You're an Elysium blade wielder, and you don't even know any other elemental techniques other than this?! How pathetic!" laughed Thetis, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"W-what are you talking about?!" called Dust, grunting as he struggled to dissolve Thetis's strong attack.

"Dust! Focus!" said Ahrah. Some of the energy blasts Fidget fired flew past the water pillar and one of them scratched Thetis's cheek.

_'W-what do I do?! I can't hold on for too long!' _thought Dust, his body straining from the pain. Suddenly, music started filling in the area, surprising everyone. A dark, ominous tone was playing, as if something sorrowful and tragic had happened. (Imagine the Requiem of Spirit song from Zelda)

Everyone looked up to see the female fairy who was supposed to be safe, floating in the air, playing with a small flute. Thetis's water pillar seems to be slowly decreasing and getting weaker.

"What are you doing?! Hurry and get out of here!" called Dust. The female fairy ignored him and continued playing the sad song, which seems to weaken Thetis's attack.

"Grrr! Damn it!" cursed Thetis. Soon, the Dust Storm and Thetis's water pillar faded away, making both Dust and Thetis tired and worn out. Then, a small beeping sound came from Thetis's transmitter, and he picked it up. "Yeah? What? But I haven't even-Oh, fine. Another time? Sure. Alright, just teleport me out. Yeah, okay."

"What was that?" panted Dust, in a fighting position.

"Hold on, I'm done fighting with you," said Thetis. "I was called by one of my allies, saying there was something important I had to do. So, see you!"

"Wait, what are you-" Before Dust could finish his sentence, a white circle beneath Thetis's feet lit up, and Thetis instantly faded away. "Teleportation? Just like that other guy! Could they be on the same side?"

"Who knows?" said Ahrah. "For now, we need to question that fairy, and she's coming towards our way now."

As soon as the female fairy arrived, she asked, "Who are you people? I can see that one of you is an Elysium blade wielder, but why did you save me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I can't let a defenceless person get killed," replied Dust. "What's your name?"

"...Tara. You're not like the other Elysium blade wielders, are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, explain what's going on," pleaded Ahrah.

"...I still don't trust you all, but I'll give you a little bit of information," said Tara. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you know a person named Fir?" asked Dust.

"Yes. She's a valuable and generous friend and ally to the fairy clans. She and Nah, a fellow fairy, protects us from evil dwellers such as that young boy called Thetis."

"Speaking of which, what kind of fairy is Nah?" asked Fidget.

"If you must know, Nah is half Spriggan and half Puca, but I am merely full blooded Puca. There are other half-breeds in my clan like Nah."

"Why is Thetis trying to find out where the fairy clans are?" asked Dust.

"Because fairies rarely go out into the outside world because of our rare and helpful magic. Only a few have gone on their own. There are many greedy people who will use our powers until we have no use of them. That is why we hide away from other people like them. However, Fir has helped our clan for several times, and has not once asked for our help, not even for some healing medicine, so she is an exception."

"What do you know about Elysium blades? I know that Fir is an Elysium blade wielder, so what do you know about her?" asked Dust.

"...Sorry, but I can't tell you that," said Tara.

"But why?"

"Because you might be one of those evil people! You might be a secret agent of Exodus!"

"No way! First, I'm not part of Exodus, and second, I don't even know what Exodus is."

"He speaks the truth, Tara," supported Ahrah.

"Really? Then where's your proof?" interrogated Tara. "For all I know, you're my clan's enemy! I can't trust you, even if you're an Elysium blade wielder!"

"What about Fir?" asked Fidget. "Considering she's an Elysium blade wielder too, you've got no right to complain!"

"She's a different case. However, she told us to beware of the other Elysium blade wielders, and she was right! Some of us were killed by them, and just today, I almost got killed by one. I'm grateful that you saved me, but I still don't trust you."

"It looks like we won't be getting anymore answers from her," said Dust. "Thank you for answering my questions, though. You can leave, now."

Tara looked surprised, but was still suspicious. "Really? You're not going to kill me or something?"

"No. I'm not like Thetis. Don't worry, I won't kill you."

"..." Still suspicious, Tara turned around and flew away as fast as she could.

"Great, now we've got no leads," complained Fidget.

"At least we managed to get some answers," said Dust. "But. I wonder what we should do now."

"Perhaps we should head back to Elder Gray Eyes. Maybe he has some new information," suggested Ahrah.

"Yeah, good idea."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

In a dark place, only the torches were illuminating some areas of a large room. Three silouettes were kneeling in front of something, their figures completely unidentitfied. Standing over them was a tall, slender figure in a large blue cape, his face blocked from the hoodie.

"General Thetis, you say you have found the last Elysium wielder?" questioned the slender figure.

"Yes, Your Majesty! His name is Dust!"

"Dust? Hmm...Yes, I have heard that name. Two years ago, he had betrayed the Warmbloods and his old name was Cassius, according to the reports. He has defeated General Gaius and was supposed to perish in that volcano that erupted. How interesting to see him still alive. With that new discovery, we have identified the five Elysium blade wielders of this era. But, we still need the two. You, you do realize which of the two is, correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," spoke a deep, booming voice. "It is that young man, Dust, and Fir."

"Excellent. Fir is the number 1 threat to us, but we need her for the W.D.P. As for Dust, we do not know if he is ally or foe. However, if he joins us, we would easily track down Fir and capture her, then the W.D.P. will commence. However, we cannot let the identity of Exodus spread through the lands, so arrange small parties to track down Fir. Thetis, you will interrogate Dust's actions if you ever find him."

"Understood, Your Majesty!" replied the three silouettes.

"Very good. Everything that comes from the ashes, must turn to ash, specifically the Moonbloods..."

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to do this! Anyways, who do you think the mysterious figures at the end are? What is W.D.P? What's with fairies and Fir? Will Dust ever discover what'll happen? Find out in the next chapter of this story! Also, if anyone has some ideas, please post them in the reviews! Also, when should Dust ally with Fir? What chapter? Please read and review!**


End file.
